The Great Escape
by Agent Striker
Summary: After an accident, 9 yr old Nancy is stuck in her room, but not for long! With the help of the Hardys she's going to escape and enjoy freedom for a few short hours! Going to be 3 or 4 chs! Please R&R!
1. Prolog: Details

**Hey, It's Agent Striker here…I'm still pretty new to fan fiction, even though I have 5 stories. (3 of them are one shots!) Anyway, I just came up with this idea lying outside last night watching the lighting bugs. I hope you'll like it and please review! **

Nine year old Nancy Drew sat on her bed and stared longingly out the window. The bright blue sky was cloudless and she could hear the birds singing through the open window. There was only one reason the girl wasn't outside enjoying the perfect day. She wasn't allowed to go down the stairs. The week before Nancy and her two best friends, Bess and George, had been playing an intense game of wet tramp soccer (soccer on George's trampoline after the rain) when Bess had kicked the ball a little too high. Nancy dove for the ball and when she landed after heading the ball her foot had gotten caught between the edge of the trampoline (the area where you bounce) and the outer edge of the trampoline, when she started to remove her foot when her other foot had slipped on the damp trampoline and Nancy fell. The girl prided herself on her infrequent tears but her ankle hurt so much! Her father had been called and when he took her to the doctor, who made his prognosis, she had a sprained ankle. The worst part was that she had to stay off it for three entire weeks! That also meant she had to be carried up and down stairs. He father said that was going to stay in bed, for at least the first two weeks. After a few days of bed rest Nancy had been aloud to get up and move around. And being the Drew girl we all know and love she had over done it, landing her in bed again.

Nancy was still day dreaming when her father knocked on the door. "Come in." she said.

Her father entered and said with a smile, "How are you feeling today, sweetheart?"

"Well enough to go down stairs by myself." She answered with a grin.

Carson Drew shook his head at his red-haired, freckle-faced daughter, "Maybe, but I don't want you to overdo it again...anyway, guess what, I have something to tell you that might make you smile."

"What?" Nancy asked, intrigued.

"We're going to have some visitors tomorrow." Carson divulged.

"Who?" Nancy wanted to know.

"Mr. Hardy and-" Carson started.

"Are Frank and Joe coming?" Nancy asked. Aside from Bess and George, the Hardy brothers were two of Nancy's best friends.

"Yes they are. I'll bet they'll keep you from being board, right?" Carson asked with a smile.

"Definitely!"

Carson stood up and started toward the door, "They'll be here about 9 am. Is there anything I can get you?"

Nancy nodded and smiled sweetly, "Could you hand me a pencil and some paper from my desk?"

"Sure thing," Carson said as he handed the stuff to his daughter, "Well, Hannah will be bringing up dinner in about half an hour."

Nancy nodded and as soon as her father left the room, she got straight to work on her escape plan.

**Well there you have it, a revised chapter 1! Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Agent Striker**


	2. Chapter 1: More Deatails

**Well here we are chapter 2! Thanks to **cheer95** and **MCR-1993** for reviewing!**

Nancy Drew waited upstairs impatiently for the arrival of the Hardys. Her father had called up half an hour ago saying that Fenton Hardy had called and they were stuck in traffic. Nancy glumly picked up a slim detective novel and tried to read. Time passed faster than Nancy had expected, "Nancy, the Hardys are here!"

"Can I come down?" Nancy asked as she waited at the top of the stairs.

"No" Carson addressed her. The girl sighed and leaned glumly against the railing.

Carson addressed the Hardys as he opened the door, "Fenton, it's good to see you. Frank, Joe, wow you two are certainly getting tall."

Nancy interrupted her father's greeting, "Hi Mr. Hardy! Hi Frank! Hi Joe! I'd come down but I'm not allowed to!"

Fenton looked up the stairs and said with a smile, "Hello Nancy, it's good to see you."

Eight year-old, blond haired, blue eyed Joe Hardy too looked up the stair well at Nancy, "How come you can't come down?"

Joe's nine year-old, dark haired brother followed his brother's actions, and before he could reprimand his brother Nancy answered, "I'm being kept prisoner!"

"Really?" Joe asked excitedly.

"No you dumb head, she's just joking!" Frank smiled at Nancy.

The two fathers laughed and Carson said, "You two can go on up."

With out another word the boys were racing upstairs to see their friend. As they ran Fenton called out, "And try to stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" they sang out.

The two men laughed and then headed toward Carson's study to try to get some work done.

"Hi Nancy!" Joe fairly screamed at his red haired friend.

"Shhh!" Nancy reprimanded him, "I want to make sure they go into the study." Sure enough there was a click as the office door was shut. With a smile Nancy turned to the Hardys, "Sorry I yelled Joe, you were just being loud."

"It's okay," Joe said in a loud whisper, "Why did you have to make sure they went into the study?"

Nancy glanced at the two Hardys, "Come on, let's talk in my room, that way we won't be over heard."

Frank nodded and walked in step with Nancy. Well, walked next to her as she hopped down the hall on her crutches. Joe trailed behind already lost in another thought.

Nancy paused at a white door, turned the knob and pushed the door open with her crutch. Eight year old Joe Hardy was surprised; the room wasn't three shades of pink! It wasn't even one. He thought all girls had their rooms painted pink, "Wow Nancy, I thought girls all had their rooms painted pink! Yours is blue and white!"

The room was indeed blue and white, the wall paper was striped in the two colors and part the furniture was white wicker, the bed and the desk were a painted white wood. A desk sat in front of one of the tree windows and the bed sat between the other two. A set of double doors hide the closet. A second door was open to reveal a spotless blue and white themed bathroom.

"Bravo Joe! I'm glad you finally know your colors!" Frank rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

Joe glared at his brother. Before he could speak Nancy interrupted him, "You two can fight later. Right now we have a lot of work to do."

"What?" Frank asked as the girl hopped toward the window beside the bed.

"Well like I said earlier, I'm not allow to go down the stairs-"

Nancy was interrupted by the younger Hardy, "How come?"

"Because I sprained my ankle last week and my dad said I wasn't aloud to walk down the stairs, he wants me to stay in bed for TWO weeks! But I can't survive another week! It's summer, I want to escape outside for awhile…and you two are going to help me," Nancy paused and looked at the brothers, "If you don't mind…"

Frank grinned, "I'm game."

Nodding energetically, Joe added, "I'm good at being bad, my mom says that a lot!"

Nancy and Frank laughed, "I'll bet she does say that. Now," Nancy paused and hopped toward the window beside the bed.

"Wait Nancy, you can't jump out the window!" Frank said nervously as he followed Nancy to the window, "It's too high!"

"It doesn't look that far down-"

Joe started but Frank clapped his hand over his brother's mouth, "Shut up, you're not involved-"

Nancy once again interrupted the brothers, "I'm not going to jump out the window! I'd probably break all the bones in my body!"

"Then why did you walk over here?" Frank wanted to know.

"To get the plans." Nancy answered.

"Oh," Frank said, "What plans?"

"The escape plans!" Nancy said with a slightly evil grin. The girl reached out the window and felt around on the right side. "Aha!" With a smile, Nancy pulled a few sheets of paper inside.

"Are those the plans?" Joe asked excitedly.

"Yes they are." Nancy said with a smile as she hobbled over to her desk where she speard out the papers.

Frank glanced back at the window then asked, "Where were they hidden?"

"I put them in the siding so nobody would accidentally find them," Nancy said.

Frank glanced over her shoulder. There were two sheets of paper. The first was a drawing of what looked like the entire Drew house. Each room was labeled and there were 3 Xs in two different rooms, "What are the Xs?" Frank asked. 

"That is Hannah," Nancy said pointing toward the X in the room marked 'kitchen', "And those are our dads," she continued as she pointed to the room marked study.

Joe looked confused so Nancy explained further, "This is where they have to be for the plan to work."

"Oh," Joe said.

"Okay-" Nancy stopped speaking at the sound of foot steps on the stairs, "Uh-oh, Hannah!"

Nancy handed the plans to Frank, "Quick put these back in the siding!"

Frank rushed to the window and easily placed the plans in a safe spot. When Frank turned around Nancy and Joe had pulled out a board game and where setting up the pieces to look like the trio had been playing. Frank sat down just as Hannah opened the door.

"Hi Hannah!" Nancy said, "We were just playing Sorry."

"That sounds like fun. Are you ready for a break, I have lunch and I thought you boys might like to eat up here with Nancy." The boys nodded excitedly at the mention of food.

Hannah set down a basket that resembled a picnic basket, "I thought it might be fun to have a picnic, that way you can all sit on the floor and the blanket will keep the crumbs off the floor." Hannah set out the blanket and moved the basket to the middle of the blanket, "Well, have fun, I'll come and get the basket in about half an hour."

The three kids thanked the kindly house keeper. Nancy opened the basket and pulled out three sandwiches, three peaches, three mini bags of potato chips, a thermos of lemonade, three cups, and finally three of Hannah's famous M&M chocolate cookies.

"Are we going to eat first?" Joe asked eyeing the food.

"Yep, then when Hannah takes the basket to the kitchen we'll start the plan." The trio dug hungrily into the food.

It only took the group about 15 minutes to eat and the trio started to get ready for the mission. Nancy handed Joe a pair of flip-flops and said, "Okay, you can go through the bathroom to get to the guest room. Just open the window and drop them."

"Why?" Joe asked as her held the shoes.

"So I'll have a pair of shoes once we get outside." Nancy answered as she pushed Joe toward the bathroom door.

Just at that moment the door open and Hannah steeped inside. Joe shoved the shoes behind his back and smiled sweetly. "Hi Hannah!" All three sang out.

"Hello just came to get the lunch basket." Hannah saw the guilty look on Joe's face but she just assumed he was being his silly eight year old self. She shook her head as she left the room.

As soon as Hannah was out the door, a collective sign when through out the room, "That was close," Frank said. Nancy nodded in agreement and Joe quickly headed for the guest room, "I'll go make sure she goes to the kitchen."

Nancy agreed. Frank peered out the door then snuck toward the stairs. He slowly climbed down a few stairs and peeked through the railing. He was just in time to see Hannah enter the kitchen. Thinking, Frank decided to check to make sure his father and Carson Drew were in the study. He crept down the rest of the stairs and dashed across the entry way and inclined his head to listen at the door. Sure enough he heard two voices talking inside. Frank headed for the stairs but paused out side the kitchen door. He could hear faint strands of music and the sound of running water. Satisfied, Frank made his way back to Nancy's room.

He opened the door and Nancy motioned for him to come to the desk, "Did she go to the kitchen?"

Frank nodded, "Yep, and the dads are in the study."

"Good, I'm glad you checked on them." Nancy said. She had pulled out the papers again and Frank could see the second paper. It was a list. "Okay we've done everything on the list," Nancy said as she scanned the list, "It's time for The Great Escape!"

Nancy grinned at the brothers and gave them both high fives, "Okay, this is what we'll do…"

**Cliffie ending! Please review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Agent Striker**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting There

**Howdy! Well as you might have guessed, I've decided to continue the story. I've gone back to chapter one and changed it up a little a bit. You should go and read it but it's not really necessary…as usual thanks to my reviewers,** Me, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Jilsen, Jesusfreak1212, MCR-1993 **and **Jenn**! I love reviews!**

"Okay Joe, tell us again what you're going to do once you leave Nan's room." Frank commanded.

"How come?" Joe wined, "You know what I'm going to do!"

"We want to make sure _you _know what you're going to." Nancy said sternly, "Now tell me everything…_in order_."

"First I run-"

"Running makes too much noise; you walk as quietly as you can." Frank cut in.

"Okay, first I _walk _down stairs and go to the right-"

"Which side is right?" Nancy asked. Joe raised the correct hand and Nancy nodded, "Good, go on."

"Then I open the window behind the couch," Nancy opened her mouth but Joe surged on "The couch to the left, not the on straight in from the door way." The two older kids nodded and Joe went on, "Then I run around to the guest window and get your shoes, run back to living room window and wait for you two!" the little boy finished with a grin.

"Good, but you forgot one thing," Nancy said.

"What?"

"After you get back to the window, call us on the walkie-talkie." With a flourish Nancy reached inside of one of the drawers in her desk and retrieved two pink walkie-talkies.

"It's PINK!" Joe said, refusing to reach out and take the walkie-talkie.

"I know, it's also Barbie but it works really well." The youngest brother looked undecided so the girl added, "One of my dad's clients gave them to me okay, can we get on with the plan?"

"We're wasting time Joe, just take it." Frank handed the walkie-talkie to his brother.

Joe grabbed and shoved it into his pocket and headed for the door. "You know what to do if you get caught right?" Nancy asked.

Joe nodded excitedly, "Yea, can I go now?"

Without waiting for more than a nod, Joe exited the room with a slightly evil grin and Frank said as the door closed, "I hope he doesn't get caught."

"Me too."

* * *

Joe isn't one of those little boys who like to listen to older people tell him what to do. The only reason that he was on board with Nancy's plan was because otherwise he'd b stuck inside too. And Nancy was probably one of his best friends…aside from Chet, Tony, and Phil…And even Frank was his friend sometime, like when he helped the boy steal a few cookies from the jar in the kitchen.

Back to the present, Joe stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked cautiously in both directions, no adults in sight. Just as he turned toward the living room a voice called out, "Joe honey, do you need something?"

Joe slowly turned around to see Hannah, the Drews' housekeeper, _Uh-Oh, _"Umm," _What was I supposed to say…

* * *

_

"We should have made him tell us what he had to say if he got caught," Nancy said as she paced (or hopped as the case may be)

Frank shrugged from the desk chair, "It wasn't that hard to remember, all he had to say is that he came downstairs to get a glass of water."

"That's a lot for an eight-year-old to remember."

"Especially if that eight-year-old's name is Joe Hardy!" Frank joked.

Nancy laughed, "True…so true."

* * *

"Umm, I...I came…to see if you had any more of those M&M cookies left." Joe smiled his best smile, the one his dad called a 'chick magnet'.

Hannah smiled at the little boy, "I'll bet I can scare up a few."

Joe followed Hannah to the kitchen where she handed him three cookies in a plastic bag, "Make sure you share these with your brother and Nancy."

Joe nodded, took the cookies with a quick thank you and dashed out of the kitchen. Hannah smiled, _boys._

Joe didn't look back; he ran right for the living room. Glancing around he open the window, dropped the bag of cookies and then dropped out the window as well. The window was only about three feet from the ground and Joe was fearless.

Opening the bag took out a cookie then ran down the side of the house where the blue flip-flops lay. As he chewed and swallowed the cookie he headed back to the living room window and pulled the ugly pink walkie-talkie from his pocket and pushed the button marked _talk_.

* * *

The quiet room suddenly filled with the younger Hardy's voice, "Cost's all clear! Come on down."

Nancy smiled at Frank, "Let's rock and roll!"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2! Thanks again to my reviews and I swear I'll do more research next time! It's hard to believe that this was supposed to be a quick cure for my writer's block (which has long since pasted)…turned out to be a little more than that, huh? Well you know the drill, read and review please!**

**-Agent Striker**


	4. Chapter 3: The Escape and the Capture

**I'm back! I know what you're all thinking…FINALLY! Well I'm sorry! I kinda started a new story…but I also have been working on a story I published before this one, yea I know, excuses, excuses! But hey guess what, this is the FINAL chapter! Are you people happy? Cuz I sure as heck am! This story is a very persistent thorn in my side! And thanks to the reviewers of the pervious chapter **MCR-1993**, **PrincessSkywalkerOrgana**, **Me**, and **GGirl16**! I love you guys (in a best friend kind of way! :])! **

**A Chapter 2 recap:**

_The quiet room suddenly filled with the younger Hardy's voice, "Cost's all clear! Come on down."_

_Nancy smiled at Frank, "Let's rock and roll!"_

_

* * *

_

Frank's brown haired head poked out of Nancy's bedroom door, "It's all clear."

Nancy grinned and followed Frank out of the room and headed for the stairs. When she reached the top Frank asked, "How are you going to get down the stairs?"

Nancy grinned as she straddled the sturdy mahogany banister, "Like this!"

And with that the young red head used her crutch to push off the carpet, and slid at an alarming rate down the stairs. When she neared the end of the railing she used her crutch again, this time as a break.

"Wow Nan, that was so cool! Have you been practicing that?" Frank whispered excitedly as he caught up with the girl sitting in the end of the railing.

Nancy nodded, "Yea, at night after Dad has gone to bed and Hannah is watching her favorite soap opera."

"Now," Nancy continued, "I need your help getting down, Can you just stand at the end of the stairs? I'm just going to use you as a crutch, mine might slip."

Frank nodded and got into position. Nancy positioned herself so that both her legs were now right next to each other and placed her hand on Frank's shoulder. She slid off the railing, and put her good foot down the banister was slightly taller than the girl and she started to topple forward. Frank turned and grabbed her as she started to fall. Looking up after righting her balance she thanked him, "Thanks, Frank, that would have made a terrible racket."

Frank nodded turning to get the crutches lying on the stairs and trying hide the slight blush that was creeping up his neck. Little did he know that Nancy was to trying to hide a blush. The boy handed the girl her crutches and together they made their way to the living room where another boy stood waiting.

"I'll go first," Nancy whispered as she and Frank knelt before the open window, addressing the younger Hardy Nancy said, "Now move Joe."

The boy stepped back and Nancy slowly slipped out the window. Leaning against the house for support the girl took her crutches from Joe and moved out of the way so Frank could exit the house.

Frank landed with a thump that was muffled by the thick mulch in the flowerbed. "Do you want me to close the window?"

"Yea, but not all the way, we have to get back in."

Frank nodded and pulled the window closed enough that someone standing in front of the sofa would think it was closed.

When Frank turned back to Nancy and his brother, Nancy smiled, "Let's blow this joint!"

_

* * *

_

Two hours later found Nancy, Frank, and Joe slowly making their way back to the Drew house. They had spent the afternoon at the neighborhood park. They had played a bunch of games and run (or hopped in Nan's case) all over and Frank and Nancy had enjoyed Hannah's cookies.

"That was fun but, I'm really tired." Joe said as he walked next to Nancy.

"Yea, I had fun too." Frank nodded from the other side of Nancy.

Nancy grinned, "I had a blast, if it weren't for you guys, I'd still be stuck in my room."

The boys smiled and as they reached the window paused. Frank stepped forward and pushed up the window slowly.

"Joe," Nancy said, "You go first."

"Why?"

"Because if you need any help, we'll be right here," The younger boy started to complain but Nancy continued, "And I'll need a boost to get my bad leg inside."

Grumbling the younger Hardy pulled himself to the window sill and with a less then graceful move, tumbled into the living room. Nancy slung her good leg on to the sill and started pulled herself into the room when she heard the words uttered by Joe, "Uh-Oh."

_

* * *

_

A soft knock at the study door caused both men inside to look up as Hannah entered the room. "What do you need Hannah?" Carson looked up.

"The children aren't in Nancy's room." The housekeeper said worriedly.

"What?" the men questioned.

"I went upstairs to see if they need anything and the room was empty."

Fenton looked at his friend, "Great."

"My thoughts exactly-" Carson paused as he looked out the window behind his friend, "Or not, look."

Fenton and Hannah turned just in time to see 3 ragged looking children turn to go to the other side of the house, "It looked like they're going to the living room."

The three adults quickly crossed the hall and were standing in the living room when Joe fell through the window. They boy stood up just as a thin, white le was flung across the sill and Nancy was pulling herself into the house as Joe said, "Uh-Oh."

Hannah almost smiled at the sight that met her eyes. Nancy was half in half out of the window, her good leg resting on the floor. Joe stood to her right, hands stuck in his pockets, an unreadable look on his face. Frank stood to Nancy's left on the outside of the window with his hands on her crutches. They looked tired but happy and when they saw the adults Frank's words seemed to sum up their looks, "Busted."

* * *

The three escapees stood in front of the desk in Carson Drew's office. Mr. Drew sat in the chair and Fenton was perched on the edge of the desk.

"Okay guys, how did you do it?" Fenton asked his children and the girl standing next to them.

"Do what?" Joe asked innocently. This comment earned him glares from his cohorts.

"Well," Nancy started explained and as she continued Frank and Joe both added their piece.

After everything was explained the kids stood in quiet fear as the fathers looked at each other…then burst out laughing. "You came up with and executed that all by yourselves?"

The kids looked at each other then nodded. Fenton smiled at Carson, "They're going to grow up and solve mysteries."

Carson nodded in agreement, "They are," addressing the kids, "If you ever do that again, you're in BIG trouble. Got it?"

"You mean we're not in trouble?" Joe asked for all three.

"Yea, yea…but like Carson said, trouble will just be the start if you ever pull a stunt like that again…" Fenton left the threat hanging, "Now go, we still have work to do."

They didn't need to be told twice. Nancy turned to her dad, "Can I stay down here?"

Carson smiled at his daughter, "I guess…"

But Nancy was already out the door. Smiling Fenton said, "They certainly are our kids."

Carson Drew just laughed.

**I'M DONE! YEA! SO HAPPY! Now since it's the last chapter, I think I'd really like it if everyone who's reading this reviews…please?**

**Agent Striker**

**A little extra…**

_Fast forward 15 years and you find the trio sitting in the office of Hardy, Drew and Hardy Investigators.

* * *

_

_It had been a pretty slow day at the office of Hardy, Drew and Hardy Investigators. Money was pretty tight and everything was a little tense. The second Hardy was playing darts and the first one was looking out the window at the rain running down the glass pane, Drew had her shoes off and was balancing her feet on the edge of her neat desk._

"_Joe had better not mark that door, because if you do, you're repainting it." Nancy said._

"_Yea, I know."_

_Silence again came over the room until Nancy again spoke, "Hey, do you guys remember the time we snuck out of my house…After sprained my ankle, we were only 8 or 9 at the time."_

_Frank smiled and Joe stopped throwing his darts, "Yea, I remember that."_

_Joe nodded and smiled, "I remember we had a lot of fun." _

_Nancy smiled at the memory. Good times, "Remember when we were in my dad's office and he and your dad said that we were going to grow up and solve mysteries?"_

_The brothers nodded, Joe answered, "Yea, why?"_

"_I've just always wondered how they came up with that prediction." Neither of brothers had the answer._

_Silence again followed. Nancy stood up and pulled on her shoes, "Let's go do something."_

"_It's only 2:30. We can't leave yet." Frank looked at the girl._

"_So we'll close up early, we are the bosses."_

_Joe dropped the darts on his messy desk, "Yea, let's take a half day."_

_Frank too stood up and shrugged, "Why not? What do you want to do?"_

_Nancy grinned as she reached for her coat, "Hannah just sent me a box of old pictures and stuff from past cases; we could go and take a trip back in time."_

"_And order in pizza?" Joe asked as the Frank locked the door behind them._

_Nancy laughed as she linked arms with the brothers, "Why not?"_

_The tension in the air faded away as the trio walked arm in arm to the elevator._

**Just a little thing I came up with please review! :}**


End file.
